TH 9 Basics
There are several steps to a basic TH 9 attack. The lure Luring out the CC usually takes 2 hogs to get everything. If your scouting a harder base, you can try 1 hog to give info for the second attack but need to take 3 hogs in case the single one doesn't work. You need to have barch to lure the CC to the "kill zone". If there is an anchor, you can use an archer to do the job but if there is not, you need to use a few barbarians (one at a time) to get them where you want. When the CC is coming into the area you want, drop a poison in the right place for them to run into. Drop a giant to tank then (very quickly) drop a few barch then (very quickly) drop your Queen and 2 Wizards. Once you know the CC kill is going your way, move on to your "break in" before it is totally done. Typical "CC kill" troop review: 2 hogs 4+ barch 1 Giant Queen 2 Wiz The break in Once it is determined that the CC is going to go down, drop a golem on each side of your funnel to get the aggro of the defenses. Drop 2 Wiz (quickly) behind the golems to create the funnel (so 4 Wiz total). Drop your wallbreakers (quickly) to break the walls. Typical "break in" troop review: 2 golems (one may be a CC golem) 4 Wiz 2+ Wb's Total needed for "CC kill" and "break in": 2 hogs 4+ barch 1 Giant 6 Wiz 2+ Wb's Queen Main deployment Once the "CC kill" and "break in" is successful, you deploy your main force in succession from slowest to fastest. For instance, if you have a P.E.K.K.A, it will be deployed first. If you have Valks, they should be deployed after the King. The King is to go into the base with the main force since he will kill the enemy Queen as soon as she starts hitting your troops. A few Wizards can be deployed after your main group to help with clean up inside the core. Many times your "kill squad" and "break in" Wiz will also go into the core, if you position them correctly. Either way, you should really only make 10-12 Wiz at most (keep 3 for the end, no matter what). Spells Spell order on a typical TH 9 attack should start as soon as your Main deployment is complete. You want to use Jump as soon as possible so your troops go into the core and after the queen. Sometimes a Jump is needed just before the main force is deployed to guarantee the force going into the core, depending on base layout. A heal is used slightly more into the base than the jump. If using rage, you rage slightly more into the base than the heal. An extra poison spell is usually reserved for the enemy King. Using poison on the enemy Queen is typically wasted since the Queen is usually killed very quickly with a proper deployed force and jump spell.